Mobile phones play an increasingly significant role in people's daily lives. Mobile phones have become smart devices, which users always keep near at hand regardless of where they are. Mobile phones have also become much more compact, and easier to carry at all times. Further, a mobile phone provides a unique telephone number, that can be used as an authenticator to identify each individual owner. Mobile phones have also gained increasing capacity in terms of processing power, screen resolution, rich applications, and connectivity. With global GPRS and CDMA1x networks, mobile phones can provide Internet access that is always on, regardless of the user's location. Thus, mobile phones have become numerous, easy to carry, powerful, reliable, and packed with features.
Likewise, more people now possess a personal computing device, such as a desktop computer in the home or office, than ever before. Computers continue to increase in power and rich features in the same manner that mobile phones have. What is needed is a way for mobile phones to interact with computers more fluently in order to become portable central access points for data exchange and remote control of home or office computers, especially when the human owners are away from their computers or traveling on the road.